udwfandomcom-20200213-history
Ronda Rousey
Ronda Jean Rousey (/ˈraʊzi/; born February 1, 1987) is an American professional wrestler, actress, author, and former mixed martial artist and judoka. She is currently signed to Ultimate Destiny Wrestling (UDW). Her longstanding nickname, "Rowdy", was inherited from late professional wrestler Roddy Piper. Career Debut Rousey made her UDW debut in April of 2019, losing to Power Girl. This trend continued with a loss to then-National Women's Champion Cutie Honey. Match Record In Wrestling * Finishing moves ** Armbar ''(Straight armbar variations) ** ''Reverse Kata-Guruma/''Piper's Pit'' (Spinning Samoan drop) * Signature moves ** Diving crossbody ** Guillotine choke ** Gutwrench powerbomb ** Judo throws *** O-Goshi *** Uki-Goshi *** Ura-Nage *** Utsuri-Goshi ** Step-up jumping knee ** Swinging neckbreaker ** Thunderfire powerbomb * Nicknames ** "The Baddest Woman on the Planet" ** "Rowdy" * Entrance Themes ** "Bad Reputation" by Joan Jett Championships and accomplishments Judo * International Judo Federation ** 2008 World Cup Senior Gold Medalist ** 2008 Belgian Ladies Open Senior Bronze Medalist ** 2007 Jigoro Kano Cup Senior Silver Medalist ** 2007 Finnish Open Senior Gold Medalist ** 2007 World Judo Championships Senior Silver Medalist ** 2007 German Open Senior Bronze Medalist ** 2007 Pan American Games Senior Gold Medalist ** 2007 Pan American Championships Senior Bronze Medalist ** 2007 World Cup Senior Gold Medalist ** 2007 British Open Senior Gold Medalist ** 2006 Finnish Open Senior Bronze Medalist ** 2006 Swedish Open Senior Gold Medalist ** 2006 World Judo Championships Junior Bronze Medalist ** 2006 Rendez-Vous Senior Gold Medalist ** 2006 Pan American Championships Senior Silver Medalist ** 2006 World Cup Senior Gold Medalist ** 2006 Belgian Ladies Open Senior Gold Medalist ** 2005 Ontario Open Senior Gold Medalist ** 2005 Rendez-Vous Senior Gold Medalist ** 2005 Pan American Championships Senior Gold Medalist ** 2004 Ontario Open Senior Gold Medalist ** 2004 Ontario Open Junior Gold Medalist ** 2004 World Judo Championships Junior Gold Medalist ** 2004 Rendez-Vous Senior Bronze Medalist ** 2004 Pan American Championships Senior Gold Medalist ** 2003 Rendez-Vous Senior Gold Medalist ** 2001 Coupe Canada Senior Cup Gold Medalist * Summer Olympic Games ** 2008 Summer Olympics Senior Bronze Medalist * USA Judo ** USA Senior National Championship (2004, 2005, 2006, 2007, 2008, 2010) ** USA Senior Olympic Team Trials Winner (2004, 2008) ** 2007 US Open Senior Gold Medalist ** 2006 US Open Senior Gold Medalist ** 2006 USA Fall Classic Senior Gold Medalist ** 2006 US Open Junior Gold Medalist ** 2005 US Open Senior Gold Medalist ** 2005 US Open Junior Silver Medalist ** 2004 US Open Senior Bronze Medalist ** 2003 US Open Senior Silver Medalist ** 2003 USA Fall Classic Senior Gold Medalist ** 2002 US Open Junior Gold Medalist Other accomplishments *International Sports Hall of Fame (Class of 2018) Mixed martial arts * Ultimate Fighting Championship **UFC Hall of Fame (first female inductee) ** UFC Women's Bantamweight Championship (one time; inaugural) ** Six successful title defenses ** Fight of the Night (two times) vs. Miesha Tate and Holly Holm ** Submission of the Night (one time) vs. Miesha Tate ** Performance of the Night (four times) vs. Cat Zingano, Sara McMann, Alexis Davis, and Bethe Correia ** First female UFC Champion ** First Olympic medalist to win a UFC championship ** Fastest women's title fight victory in UFC history (fourteen seconds; vs Cat Zingano) ** Longest title fight finish streak in UFC history (6) ** Most armbar finishes in UFC/WEC/Pride/Strikeforce history (9) ** Most consecutive armbar finishes in UFC/WEC/Pride/Strikeforce history (8) ** Most finishes in the UFC Women's Bantamweight division (6) ** Most post-fight bonuses amongst women's UFC fighters (6) ** Most title defenses by a woman in UFC history (6) ** Won the first ever women's fight in UFC history * Strikeforce]'' ** Strikeforce Women's Bantamweight Championship (one time; last) ** One successful title defense ** 2x Female Submission of the Year (2011, 2012) * ''ESPN'' ** 2x Best Female Athlete ESPY Award (2014, 2015) ** Best Fighter ESPY Award (2015) ** First Mixed Martial Artist to win an ESPY Award ** Submission of the Year (2012, vs. Miesha Tate on March 3) * ''MMAJunkie.com'' ** 2015 February Submission of the Month vs. Cat Zingano ** 2015 August Knockout of the Month vs. Bethe Correia * ''World MMA Awards'' ** 3x Female Fighter of the Year (2012, 2013, 2014) * ''Wrestling Observer Newsletter awards'' ** 2x Best Box Office Draw (2014, 2015) ** 2x Mixed Martial Arts Most Valuable (2014, 2015) ** Most Outstanding Fighter of the Year (2014) Professional wrestling *'''CBS Sports **Rookie of the Year (2018) *''Pro Wrestling Illustrated'' **Ranked No. 1 of the top 100 female singles wrestlers in the PWI Female 100 in 2018 **Rookie of the Year (2018) *''Sports Illustrated'' **Ranked No. 4 of the top 10 female wrestlers in 2018 * Wrestling Observer Newsletter ** Rookie of the Year (2018) * WWE ** WWE Raw Women's Championship (1 time) ** Slammy Award (1 time) *** "This is Awesome" Moment of the Year (2015) – ** WWE Year–End Award (1 time) *** Best Diss of the Year (2018) External links Ronda Rousey Superstar Highlight Category:American Wrestlers Category:Female Wrestlers Category:UDW Competitors Category:WWE Wrestlers